breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Buhdeuce
Buhdeuce Von Deuce Bersukovich I (pronounced buh - doos) is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon animated series Breadwinners. Buhdeuce is SwaySway's partner in bread delivery. Buhdeuce is depicted as scatterbrained and inattentive. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Biography From Nick's official website: Appearance Buhdeuce wears a red cap, has green feathers, blonde hair, and an orange beak. He is short and round and wears black shoes, red shorts and a white collared shirt. Relationships SwaySway Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whethers it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being the best Breadwinner he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. However their relationship isn't 100% perfect, sometimes they fight, especially when one of them harms the other's property. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. Buhdeuce loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Jelly turned Buhdeuce back to normal when he was still in survivor duck. Ketta Ketta is SwaySway and Buhduece's good friend. She is their mechanic who upgrades and repairs the Rocket Van when needed. Bread Maker Buhdeuce, along with SwaySway, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "Mine All Mine". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. The summon him using the Magic Toaster he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one custormer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode Stank Breath, is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the press website, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Despite this Rambamboo seems to have a crush on Buhdeuce in Driver's Breaducation, Buhdeuce Goes Berserks, and TNT Midi when he's wearing a disguise. Kenneth Kenneth was angry at Buhdeuce for abusing him, but was hurt when Buhdeuce said he didn’t need him. Kenneth decided to disown Buhdeuce when he demanded for him to come back. Buhdeuce had to learn Kenneth was more than just a butt and he deserved respect. When he gave him a real apology Kenneth came back and admitted he missed Buhdeuce. Quotes Trivia *Buhdeuce is the only character whose full name has been revealed in an episode ("Thug Loaf"). **His full name is''' Buhdeuce von Deuce Bersukovich I.''' *He is a 1st generation Breadwinner. *Because of their similar appearances, some fans speculate that SwaySway and Buhdeuce are brothers. This is false, as shown in "Birds of a Feather" *Buhdeuce is shown to have many fears in Tunnel of Fear. *Buhdeuce hates strawberries as revealed in Buhdeuce Goes Berserks. *In "TNT-Midi", it reveals that he is allergic to goose feathers, and Rainbow Confetti makes him sick. *Buhdeuce sleeps in a nest, but sometimes he sleeps with SwaySway. *Buhdeuce is implied to be younger than SwaySway in Love Loaf, Chest Hair Club, and Don't Feed the Duckosaurs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Breadwinners Category:Breadwinner Category:Main Characters